Agent Shadow
by Kotemani
Summary: Shadow goes undercover as Sonic! Shadow and Rouge find themselves in the most awkward positions.
1. Prolouge

The setting is **_Dark._**

On top of a building in Station Square a pink hedgehog is praticing her vocals.

She is young.

Alone.

Pink.

A perfect rape target for the cities most ruthless pervs.

Crocs, chameleons, and the rare ekidna.

Only one being can save her.

He is Fast.

Brave.

Blue.

Too bad for pinky this hedgehog is not the star of this fan fic.

For the star is...

SHADOW

the

UNDERCOVER HEDGEHOG

Amy (Singing): Agent . . . . . Shadow . . . .

A sexy bat appears from the Smoke.

Rouge (Her voice is Sassy): Aaaaaageeent! Agent Shaaaaaadoow! Undercover!

Amy (Still singing): It aint no walk through the meadows...

Rouge (Also still singing): Cause' he's lurking in the shadows.

ooooooooooooooooooh

Amy (singing badly): dashing through the rainbo-

Rouge (not singing): Honey, you don't get it do you?

Amy: Huh?

Rouge: This story is dark, dangerous, grossome!

Amy starts to hold her mallet tightly.

Rouge: Perilous, nasty, erotic!

Amy: Doesn't perilous and dangerous mean the same thing? And I like erotic!

Rouge: IT IS NOT FOR LITTLE GIRLS!

Frightened, Amy clenched more on her hammer and SLAM! Right on Rouge's head appeared a lump.

Rouge: Please read "Agent Shadow"...

Rouge Faints. As the view fades out.

Amy (hides mallet behind herself in guilt): Hopfully Coming Soon!


	2. Chapter 1: The Photos

The setting is **_Black._**

Shadow is at home in Westopolis.

He is sittting quietly around his desk.

A dim light shines on it.

Shadow is reading a mysterious sheet of paper.

Shadow: The C-cat innnn the ha-hat...Damn! Why didn't Maria teach me to read? Why didn't the profesor create me with that skill? Why? Why? Why?

Just then while Shadow was questioning things as usual he got an idea.

An idea that would help him on his..um..."research."

Shadow: Do I still have those photos?

And in the Dark Shadow looks through his pantry...

And then he looks in the cabinet in his pantry...

Then he looks in the drawers in his cabinet...

Then the computer in his cabinet...

...the files on his computer...

And BAM!!!!

Shadow finally finds the photos and in the dark too.

He prints them out and then takes them to his room.

It is Dark.

He masturbates.

Shadow: Yea, Rouge yea baby!

Rouge: Excuse me?

Shadow (continues): huh? whose there? Show yourself!

Rouge (turns on the light): Me. I was sitting here all this time.

Shadow (continues to...um...you know): Even while I was reading.

Rouge: You mean trying to read? And yes!

Shadow (Stops): Well this is embarassing.

Rouge (sacasticly): Oh, the chagrin.

Shadow: Well, you did say "take a picture; it'll last longer."

Rouge (agitated): Well, that's not what I meant-

Shadow (Jumps up): Wait a second...How did you get in here?

Rouge: Normally I would say "I'm Rouge the Bat, Ace Tresure Hunter and secret agent" but you let me in.

Shadow: Oh... But wait... what were you doing in the Dark all this time?

Rouge: You mean besides wondering why you were ignoring me and why dark was always capitalized and when you'll start remembering that I told you I had something important to tell you?

Shadow: You ask more questions than I do.

Rouge: I do not-

Shadow: Luckily for you I have answers. One, I think I'll skip that for now. Two, Dark represents me therefore it must be capitalized.

Rouge jokingly yawns.

Shadow (in a lecture voice): I think DARK should be bold and underlined as well. Three...

Rouge really starts to yawn.

Shadow: ...I'll rememberrrrrrrrrr now. And back to number one, honey, I am not ignoring you.

Rouge (Gasps and covers her breasts): You little creep.

Rouge flies over to Shadow and uses Amy's mallet (that she stole) to slam Shadow's head in his neck.

She then pulls his head out so she can slap his face.

Rouge (hides hammer behind herself): Seriously, I have something important to tell to Shadow. So please read the next chapter. Oh,and please review as well.


	3. Chapter 2: Blue Dye

Rouge (throws paper at shadow): We got a job.

Shadow pretends to read the paper as Rouge speaks.

Rouge: Bossman. We don't know who he is but we'll have to take a chaos emerald from him.

Shadow: Who sent this?

Rouge: I don't know. Nobody signed.

Shadow places his eyes back on the paper.

Rouge: Shadow, I know who can't read.

Shadow: Shut up!

Rouge: whatever. but um...

Shadow: What is it?

Rouge: You'll have to...

Shadow: Have to what? spit it out!

Rouge: You'll have to dress up as Sonic.

Shadow: Wha? NO WAY!.

Rouge: Shadow please. it is the only way we can enter this government building.

Shadow: But don't you work for the government.

Rouge: Well, I got fired.

Shadow: Fired?! And when were going to tell me this?

Rouge: Now.

Shadow: Just great. How am I supposed to become Sonic?

Rouge: blue dye.


End file.
